Super Bionic Love
by kalliekat84
Summary: In which Chase has a late night talk with Oliver.
1. Chapter 1

_**The two Characters from this story are Chase Davenport and Oliver. Both from Lab Rats Elitforce.**_  
 _ **I own nothing, I simply wrote a short fan fiction that I have not decided on weather it will be Just this or will keep going.**_  
 ** _Maybe you all can let me know. Side note sorry it's taken me so damn long to post anything._**

The young Bionic Human stood on the balcony of the penthouse. It was dark he liked it that way when he needed to think like moments like this. He most often avoided his teammates in hopes that he wouldn't have to talk. Tonight was one of those nights. He had gotten ready for bed, in his normal gray sweats, and a tank top, once he had been sure all his roommates were sleeping he got up and silently made his way down the stairs and onto the balcony.

Chase Davenport had been through a lot over the years. On top of being a Bionic Human, it always made things a little harder on him. He had been going through turmoil since he had started school after Leo Dooly their step-brother found them in the basement. He had never told anyone. What was the point, Chase was supposed to be the smartest person on earth so why did he have so much trouble coming to terms with what he already knew was true.

He had spent year's researching it, and how to tell those you loved. But really how could he tell them. Mr. Davenport was never around not with the new baby on the way, Adam was helping find survivors of Mighty Med, Leo left, Tasha was a good stepmother but she had things on her plate. Telling his roommates was out, Oliver and Kaz would freak, Skyler wouldn't know, she wasn't even from earth, and telling his sister Bree he couldn't no, chase could never tell any of them.

The night had an early fall coolness to it. And a fresh harvest smell. Even in the city he could still smell it. Halloween just around the corner and he could smell it in the air. People all over town were baking with pumpkin and spice. the lady that owned the floor below them spends hours cooking different things with pumpkin spice. The young Bionic human stood leaning on the balcony wall, he was not aware of the sliding doors opening back up to let the young superhero join him on the balcony.

He remained unaware of anyone else until he heard the voice. A voice he had become oh too familiar with. Chase turned his green Hazel eyes towards the voice when he heard the words. "Pumpkin Spice is my favorite." He was amazed, right there next to him stood Oliver, bathed in the moon light, his already milky skin was even milkier, so white in fact that it almost hurt looking at him, but Chase couldn't look away, no Oliver looked like an angel standing there.

Soon he shook the thought from his head and smiled. Only Oliver could sneak up on him, and be so calm while doing it. "Pumpkin Spice is popular around this time." Chase looked back out over the city. "Why are you up Oliver?" Chase asked not daring to glance over at Oliver again. "Our door is Squeaky Chase, I heard you leave, I figured a few minutes then follow would be good. What's going on with you? You've been very distant, almost like something's weighing on you." Chase sighed finally looking over. "I am a Bionic human Oliver the smartest man alive, there's always a lot on my mind."

Chase turned and leaned with his back on the balcony. "Not what I meant brain boy," Chase smiled at the nickname and shook his head. "It's not something I can talk about Oliver, but I'll be okay, sometimes being quite is for the best." Chase looked down. It was because of Oliver and Kaz that he was back in this turmoil, he had all but talked himself out of his thoughts until he saw them again, And saw what Oliver had turned into. He had gone from this short little high pitched voiced fuzzy haired Pipsqueak to this young man standing even taller than chase, still very skinny, but he lost the fuzzy hair and wear it spiked now.

The moment he had made eye contact with Oliver after so long of not seeing him. It was like a thousand waves hitting him all at once. Those blue eyes, the deepness of his voice, in those few moments Chase lost his resolve and came to terms with himself. in those moments, a bell rang in Chases ears, and the word kept screaming in his voice, "You're Gay" That was the moment Chase came to terms with the fact that he could act straight all he wanted but he never would be. "I know Oli, but sometimes things should be left unspoken. At times it's better for everyone that way. Because what's been on my mind could change things a great deal for not only me but the entire team." Chase turned back around and looked up at the sky.

He tapped his temple and a beam shot from his eyes to a satalight. "Have you ever wondered if you are the person you were meant to be or if you are just someone that was made?" It was chases voice speaking again. "Well I always wanted to be a hero Chase, to save people like hero's do. And Until I got powers I had to live with just helping those that save people. I always believed I was mean to be born a superhero." Chase sighed and let his hand fall and turned his green Hazel orbs catching blue ones. He opened his mouth to speak but snapped it shut.

"And so you where, even if I can't explain it, Oli you were always meant to be the man you are right now." At that Oliver smiled and placed a hand on Chase's shoulder. "You can tell me anything Chase and it won't go anywhere. I am your friend and Team mate, my word is my bond." Chase sighed, when did Oliver get so smart. Shaking his head he sighed. "It will change how you see me Oliver; it will change how everyone sees me." He more or less whispered before sighing again, and looked up. "I am Gay Oliver, I've known for a while, but I did a good job until recently in pushing any thoughts aside. I can't tell the others and I shouldn't have told you either." The hand on his shoulder didn't move, and so Chase finally looked to Oliver, who had this big smile on his face. Chase's brow arched. "What's the smile for?"

So what do you all think? Keep going or end it on the question?


	2. Chapter 2

_**As stated before this is a story based on Chase Davenport and Oliver.**_

 _ **I own nothing, it's based off the show Lab Rat's Eliteforce.  
Far warning language will change in spots.  
Some will be more okay with chase being gay.  
Oliver will at some point come out as Pan-sexual.**_

Silence greeted Chase's question. It wasn't a uncomfortable silence. But it was all to fast broken. When he heard Oliver speaking. "Chase you just admitted something to me, that I know was hard for you. But a little secret, I think even the straightest guys have moments where they wonder and even test things out. You shouldn't be scared to admit who you are." Chase stared at Oliver, thinking when did he get so smart in these things. Shaking his head finally he looked out over the city, then voiced his thoughts. "When did you get so smart in these things Oliver? Aren't you like in love with Skyler?" Silence greeted him once again.

Oliver had been doing that a lot since the Mr. Davenport over the side of the building incident. Sometimes chase thought maybe, Oliver still blamed himself but fact was that Oliver was not to blame that day. No one really was to blame and no one ended up hurt. Chase chanced a glance over and saw Oliver had moved so he was standing beside him, looking out just like himself, only the look he had it confused Chase. Was he thinking or was it a pained look.

He didn't have to wait much longer before he got a reply. "I've always been smart Chase you're just engendered to be smarter. Well at least I can still make people fully believe I am in love with her. But that ship passed a while ago chase." For Oliver it passed around about the time he was flying and managed to land on Chase. He really still needed to work on his landings. " In truth I've been doing a lot of thinking lately Chase. Call me confused if you will about a lot of things and once I finally figure them out you'll be the first to know. I mean you did share something very big here with me." Chase chuckled and shook his head before he turned.

He was going to go inside and find something to eat but first he wanted to get Oliver away from the balcony, that look he had semi-worried the bionic human. Chase throw his arm around Oliver's shoulder's after walking back and standing beside him. "I think we still have some pie in there and this smell is making me hungry." He heard Oliver softly chuckling or maybe it was just full blown laughed, but he didn't shy away so that made Chase happy. As they went inside he sighed. "Chase you made so much pie I think we will be eating it till this time next year. No, no I am not complaining, but you made enough for an entire 3 world country." At this Chase's cheeks blazed bright red.

After they were back inside, Chase closed the sliding door and put the alarm back on, then went over to the kitchen. He looked to Oliver and smiled. "Hey there are a lot of growing people here, we needed a ton of pie. Speaking of pie what kind do you want?" He asked feeling stupid after words because he knew already that Oliver was going to say Pumpkin spice. With Oliver it was always Pumpkin spice that's one reason Chase had made so many even if Oliver hadn't noticed. "Well since we both established Pumpkin Spice is a favorite I am going to have to ask for that Chase. Why did you make so many Pumpkin Spice ones when it's just us that like them?"

Well shit why did he have to go and figure it out. Chase turned to the Ice box and got out the Pumpkin Spice pie that was cut, grabbed two spoons, whipped cream that he had spiced with a bit of pumpkin spice seasoning and sat down. "Well because I knew we liked them and you can never have too many of them, the smell alone is enough to make even the saddest person happy again." Chase replied while giving Oliver a spoon. "I never thought I would come out to you first Oli but I am oddly happy that I did. I've always felt a bit closer to you than the others. Even when it comes to my own siblings. "

Chase was being open, he really had felt closer to Oliver, even thought him and Kaz at times got along a lot better. He still leaned more towards Oliver when it came to thing. Don't be fooled thought they had there ups and downs and arguments. He watched for a moment as Oliver took a small bite of the pie, before swallowing and replying. "I didn't really leave you much choice Chase, I kinda of followed you, and then well I am not sure how it happened. But I am glad you did, tell me I mean. It means so much to me that I can't really imagine not knowing now." Chase simply smiled at that and the two hero's eat the remaining of the pie from the pie pan in silence.

It took them about half an hour to finish the pie and then clean up before they headed back up to bed. Maybe just maybe now both boys could get a good night's sleep and perhaps talk again the next morning, or later that day. But right now he could tell Oliver was having trouble staying awake. "See this is what Pumpkin Spice Pies do to people. you eat them and then go into a food coma. Come on Oli lets go to bed." Chase walked around the table to head up and Oliver slung a arm over his shoulders. Oliver must be more tired than he thought. "Yes please."Was the simple tired reply that came and so Chase helped his friend, teammate and crush up the stairs and back to his own bed. Before Chase himself went into his capsule, Chase stared for a while before his own eyes closed and he was off into dream land.

 _ **It's not a long sorry, been really busy but I hope you enjoy it.  
I also welcome ideas things you may want to see.  
So if there is something you want to see between the two feel free to ask. **_


End file.
